The Last Battle
by kirisuna514
Summary: The origin story. A little cliché at points, rated T for mild language and violence.


The Last Battle

"Well, the battle is tonight." A beautiful golden haired woman stated with a note of finality. Her sapphire eyes were like the ocean, constantly changing in hue. One moment, they were the cerulean of the shallow, sunlit water, the next moment they were the color of the deepest ocean. She stood up revealing her beautiful floor length white gown.

"Your majesty," a woman replied. She knelt down, one arm across her body in reverence. "With all due respect, are you sure you want to wear that? If you are called to battle, it will be difficult to maneuver."

"But Impa, I won't be called to battle." She said gently, smiling at her dark skinned companion. Impa opened her mouth to protest, but her Majesty simply raised one hand. "Do you have my sash?"

"Yes, your majesty." She reached to a long thing box that was placed at her side and opened it. Inside was a black belt.

"Thank you, Impa." The fair haired woman took it and tied it around her waist. With a great sigh she raised her hand. A beam of light appeared. Within it was a golden harp. When she had attached it to her belt as well, she gazed at Impa. "It's time."

"Hylia!" Impa suddenly burst out. Hylia merely cocked her eyebrow in response. She blushed. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes." She resolutely continued and walked through the door.

"Hylia." A handsome, messy haired knight was waiting for her. His lips may have been smiling but worry was etched into his eyes. His hand instinctively rested on the hilt of his blade, ready to defend her at the slightest notice.

"Oh, come on Link." Hylia's laughter was like the chiming of wind chimes. There's no reason to worry. I have you and Impa at my side, after all."

Impa and Link exchanged a nervous glance with one another before nodding. "I'll protect you."

"I know you will, Link." Hylia replied with a gentle smile. "You have never failed me."

"And I never will." He said firmly. He knelt to the ground and took her hand. His lips brushed against them for the briefest of moments before he stood. "Are you ready, milady?"

"Yes."

"That's what you think." A coarse evil voice said. In the blink of an eye, a malicious beast-man was in between the trio, with the mighty goddess Hylia nested in his arms. His crimson hair seemed to flash and turn to the color of blood. He tightened his grip on the maiden's waist.

"Link!" She gasped.

"Stay with me forever or your lover dies." The man growled, drawing his immense blade. He pressed the blade against her neck.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY."

"No Impa!" Hylia cried. But it was too little, too late. Her loyal servant had already charged her captor. In one smooth slice she was on the ground, gasping her last breaths as her life blood poured from her body."

"You bastard!" Link growled. He stared at him with a look of utter loathing. "Demise, let her go!"

"Ah, what was that phrase again? Over my dead body? Well, Impa demonstrated that very nicely now, didn't she?" He said with a sadistic smirk.

"I'll – "

"No Hylia! I'll die before I let you do that!"

"Link." Hylia murmured, her pleading eyes meeting his in sorrow. "Do we have a choice?"

"But-"

"Link, we-"

"But I love you!" Link suddenly burst out.

"I know." She replied, tears coming to her eyes. "I-"

"MAKE YOU DECISION." Demise suddenly bellowed, interrupting them. In that moment, Link drew his sword.

"Battle me like a man!"

"Fine." Demise hissed. He cast Hylia aside like a pebble. He moved his hand in a smooth circular motion, trapped her within a sphere of flames. He approached Link, his massive sword drawn. "Bring it on, little man."

"You're going down." And with those words, the battle that would be sung of in the millennia to come began. Spark flew from blade to blade but no force prevailed over the other. Suddenly they became aware of a gentle harp playing. Before he could make a move to stop it, an ethereal spirit appeared and flew into the blade of the noble knight..

"NO!" Demise roared. With that, he moved to stab Link. Crimson blood flew but Link was unharmed. Instead, Hylia was caught between them.

"Hylia!" Link cried from shock. Before he recovered completely, he carved a great X in the head of his nemesis. The mighty killer collapsed but not before dealing a death blow to Link – a stab in the lung.

"Link." Hylia cried. "Why?"

"I thought – you knew." Link gasped.

"You fool." She replied, tears coming to her eyes. "I should have listened to you and Impa."

"It's not your fault, love. You didn't know." Link coughed. Hylia knelt over his body, kissing his lips. "Kiss it better."

"I can't." She replied in a broken voice. "Not this time."

"I – I couldn't – couldn't protect-" As he lied there, she could see the light slowly fading from his eyes. Slowly she rose to her feet, one hand clenching her wound.

"Burn." She said strongly. A sealing spell closed around Demise, blasting him to another dimension. The threat was gone but it was time for one final stand. She removed her hand from her wound and raised both her arms to the sky. Suddenly there was a rumble. The ground under their feet began to shift as a gigantic block ascended to the sky.

"Hylia." Link murmured.

"I won't let you die." His goddess replied. With that, they both started to dissolve into white light until there was nothing left of the battle but the memory.

There is a legend passed from generation to generation. Whenever the world is threatened by a great evil, a trio will arise that combat the upcoming doom. A pure maiden, a loyal servant, and a knight with a sword that only he may wield. Without a doubt, the evil will be conquered and the trio will all but disappear. Is it true? I'll let you be the judge of that.

 _Le fin_

 **SO CLICHÉ. UGH. It made me cringe a bit as I was typing it up from my handwritten copy. Welp. I hope you enjoy anyways. - This story was inspired by a song. It's called "Kiss it Better" by He is We. I would encourage you to listen to it if you have the time. Thank you for reading, I hope you have a great day!**


End file.
